


Merciful

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles discovered it by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciful

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Stiles discovered it by accident.

He’d been walking past Derek to the kitchen and his hand had grazed Derek’s ribs, shocking a laugh out of the older man. Of course he’d glared afterwards and stalked off. 

Since then, he’d did it as often as he could. Tickling the werewolf when he least expected it. 

He hadn’t been expecting Derek to take revenge.

So when he was suddenly tackled, Stiles’ first instinct was to punch the attacker in the face.

Stiles missed. He also noticed his attacker was Derek. “Derek! What the fu- bwuahahahahah,” Derek’s fingers wiggled over his sides relentlessly, shit eating grin on his face. 

"How do you like it?" Derek grunted, one hand tickling along Stiles’s inner thigh.

"Fuck you!" Stiles panted, attempting to squirm away from the touch. 

"Oh yeah? You want me to stop?" Derek straddled Stiles, trapping his legs under his own. 

"Yes!" Stiles gasped with tears leaking out of his eyes. "Unc- hahahha, uncle! Mercy!" Stiles bucked up helplessly but Derek didn’t even move. 

"Promise to never tickle me again."

"I promise! Just stop! I’m going to pee," Stiles threatened, and Derek stopped but stayed where he was. 

Without his permission, Stiles’s hands moved to rest themselves on Derek’s hips as he got his breath back. 

Stiles’ eyes caught Derek’s and he had to bite his tongue to hold the gasp back. Derek’s eyes bore into his intensely, looking more green than they’d ever looked, pupils slightly dilated.

Stiles expected the attack this time.

Except, attack wasn’t the right word. Derek leaned down slowly; giving him time to pull away and say stop.

Stiles didn’t.

Their lips met in a kiss, sweet and soft and nothing like Stiles had imagined but a hundred times better.

His hands slipped under Derek’s shirt and up his body. Stiles let his fingers drag against Derek’s skin lightly and Derek rumbled a laugh against his mouth.

"Don’t make me tickle you again."

Stiles would have laughed, but his mouth was busy. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
